Be Mine, Valentine
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Fred is determined to get his brother the girl, even if it takes a little magic. Written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge, February 2016.


_A/N: I don't usually write George/Hermione but I felt like this idea was better suited for him rather than Fred. Written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge, February 2016._

Pairing: George/Hermione

Quote: 'It's not going to happen'

Prompt: Lovers Chocolate

Theme: Valentines Day

Fred would never let him live it down if he didn't have a date for Valentines Day but the one girl he wanted only ever acknowledged his existence when she was telling him off. George sighed. He would have to come up with a plan and fast, preferably before someone else realized just how fantastic she was and got to her first.

Fred was minding his own business, walking down the corridors humming tunelessly, when he heard quiet voices discussing something furiously round the bend. He came to a halt and pressed himself against the wall, listening intently.

"For Merlins sake, Hermione! Just tell him already!" That was definitely his sister and she was clearly talking to Granger. About who though, he wasn't yet sure.

"It's not going to happen! The only time he ever looks at me is when I'm yelling at him for testing things on first years, what's the point?" He heard her say morosely. Good god, she was talking about one of them! But which one?

"He's my brother Hermione! I think I know how he acts around girls he likes by now, just because he isn't as loud as Fred is doesn't mean he's blind!"

Fred had heard enough. A wide smile started forming on his face as he realized the girl his brother had been mooning after for months had noticed him just as much - and he had the perfect idea to get them together.

"Oi George!" Fred came sprinting toward him with an excited look on his face. "I just came up with the perfect Valentines prank!"

George looked at his brother warily. Things tended to turn out badly when he said that sort of thing and he really didn't want to ruin his only chance.

"What is it then, brother?"

"Chocolate!"

George snorted.

"Not exactly original Freddie."

"Ah see, this is a special sort of chocolate. Sort of a lovers chocolate, you could say." Fred looked at him expectantly, wiggling his brows in a way that made George want to laugh out loud.

"Go on?"

"So your standard love potion, it makes the receiver feel partial toward you right?"

"Yeah, so what?" George wasn't sure he liked the mischievous look in his twins eyes. He'd never liked love potions personally, thought it was too dark to force feelings on a person who was unaware.

"Well what if we made our own version, 'cept it'd make one act on their feelings? Not quite the same, you know, the feelings would have to be there already but it would make the person a bit more... Er, vocal about things."

George looked at his brother in astonishment. It was kind of genius but he wasn't sure he felt comfortable with it...

"It won't be like Veritaserum or anything it'll just give 'em that push. Don't fret so brother." Fred draped an arm over his shoulder and leant over to whisper in his ear. "You might even be surprised by a certain witch I know you have your eye on."

George turned beet red. Oh shit.

"I don't know who you mean, Forge." He tried to assume an air of disdain but knew he'd probably failed miserably. Fred's grin confirmed it.

"Oh come off it, I've seen the way you've been looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, hoping she'll look at you as intensely as she looks at those books of hers."

It wasn't just Hermione he was planning on trying the mixture on, but he figured he'd keep that to himself for now.

George groaned.

"Fine! Where do we start?"

It took a few tries but they finally perfected the mixture as proven by a rather red Harry standing up and proclaiming his love for Ginny at the dinner table the night before Valentines, in the middle of Dumbledores speech. Their sister had looked at them suspiciously but had shrugged, and when dinner ended she wasted no time in dragging Harry of somewhere a little more private. They were disgusted, but proud of their little invention.

Now for the real test, thought Fred.

Hermione would be fairly easy to feed the chocolate - her knew of her slight obsession with the stuff after all - but George would no doubt be a little more wary so he'd decided to give it to him in potion form, slipped into his drink at breakfast. Since Hermione wouldn't get hers til lunch it was going to a right laugh until then. Fred couldn't wait.

The day dawned bright and fair, sun shining down onto one George Weasley who was currently freaking out. God, what if she tried it and confessed her love for Ron? He felt sick to his stomach. Maybe they should call this whole thing off... How had he let Fred convince him of this in the first place? And why on earth did Fred seem so sure it would all be fine?

"Not having second thoughts are we?" Fred said from across the room, yawning hugely and stretching as he crossed the room.

"What if she doesn't like me Fred?" Merlin but he felt stupid right now.

"Don't worry so much, brother mine. It'll be fine."

George sighed, wishing for this day to end already.

The pumpkin juice tasted rather strange this morning, he thought to himself as he left the Great Hall, having been up early for once in his life and feeling rather grateful that he'd missed the influx of love struck couples. He caught a whiff is something sweet and turned, tasting chocolate on his tongue. It was Hermione.

"Morning George!" She was always so chipper in the morning. He rather admired that, in the same way he admired the deep warmth of her eyes or the way her hair fell in graceful curls, tumbling down her back. Those glossy waves just begged to be touched and he stepped forward, leaning down to her so close they could have kissed.

"Happy Valentines." He murmured. He loved the way her colour ran high when she was nervous or excited. The tinge of pink to her cheeks was gorgeous and he realized he hadn't moved away. He jerked backward, aware that she probably thought he was nuts.

"Er, sorry Mione!" He said quickly, running off before he could make more of a fool of himself. What was wrong with him today?

Hermione stood there for a long time, a tiny smile on her face.

George sighed. He'd managed to avoid any more strange run-ins with Hermione but now lessons were over and he was rather scared. He had seen her receive her 'present' at lunch and it had taken all his will power not to jump over the table and force feed her the chocolates, possibly after taking her clothes off. It had led to a strange afternoon where imagining naked Hermione lying on his bed had taken precedence over any real learning.

Fred kept shooting him strange looks and grinning. It was rather unnerving really.

Fred sighed. Lessons were over and the potion would be wearing off soon (for George, at least.) He was rather annoyed that his twin had managed to steer clear of Hermione for most of the day. Unbeknownst to him however, that was about to change.

Hermione came marching into the dorm the twins shared with Lee, an angry look on her face. Sadly for George, he was the only one in the room and all he could think about was how fantastic she looked when she was angry.

"Did you send me those chocolates?"

George smiled dreamily.

"The ones that were spelled?"

That snapped him out of it pretty quick. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"After that incident with Harry I asked if he'd eaten anything strange and he said you two had offered him chocolates. I thought it would be better to check any that I received after that."

George would have loved to reply but to be perfectly honest, he hadn't been listening. He had however, been getting closer and closer to Hermione until the two were touching.

"Hermione?" He was nuzzling her neck and she wasn't sure what the hell to do. After all, it was George. The same George that she'd wanted for weeks. "D'you like me?"

"W-what?" She stuttered as he blew on the sensitive skin. She was going crazy. It was official.

"I said..." He was placing soft kisses anywhere he could find a bare patch of skin. "Do. You. Like me?"

Hermione moaned in response and he took that as a positive. He'd realized somewhere along the line that Fred must have slipped him some of their potion but he really didn't give a shit. He'd want this for so long now.

George left her neck for a moment and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer until it seemed they were melded together. She arched her back and he shuddered, nipping her bottom lip. He was in heaven.

Hermione wasn't going to question things. Just this once.

"Uh, Hermione? George?"

Lee felt the urge to wash his eyeballs with soap or possibly acid. The two pulled apart but their gazes were firmly locked on one another as they murmured some sort of apology. Lee threw his hands up and left the room. It seemed everyone was mental today.

"Be my Valentine, Mione?"

She smiled back at him and kissed him soundly. If that wasn't a yes he didn't know what was.

He'd thank Fred later.


End file.
